


For in Dreams

by sedna_mode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, how to make everyone mad at me in 300 words or less!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedna_mode/pseuds/sedna_mode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s your birthday, Moony. Did you really think I wouldn’t come visit you on your birthday?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...

Remus had little time for more than a grunt of surprise when Sirius tackled him from behind with a bright cry of “Happy Birthday Moony!” His shock quickly evaporated, and he turned to grin down at the man happily nuzzling his neck, arms automatically raising to take their usual place around Sirius’ waist.

“Mmm thank you,” he sighed, before something stirred at the back of his mind and he leaned back to frown pensively at Sirius. “Wait a second… What are you doing here?”

Remus pursed his lips and continued frowning. Something was not right but he couldn’t remember what or why; it was just beyond his grasp, dancing on the edge of his memory. If he could just reach it! But every time he thought he got close it slipped away from him.

Sirius’ eyes turned sad and his grin faltered for a moment, but he valiantly stuck it back on and squeezed Remus close. One hand reaching up to cradle the back of Remus’ head, he raised himself so he could whisper in his ear.

“It’s your birthday, Moony. Did you really think I wouldn’t come visit you on your birthday?”

The hand on the back of Remus’ head tugged until Sirius could press his lips to his forehead, and he murmured an “I’ll always love you, remember that” against his skin.

The words soothed Remus, and he sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the warm body in his arms. Only to find there was nothing but air where Sirius had been mere milliseconds before.

Overbalanced, he tried to grab onto something, anything, to keep him upright, but there was nothing and he toppled forward into darkness.

Remus woke with a dead man’s name on his lips and tears on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr @sednamode


End file.
